


Don't Tackle the Black Knight

by LilacMist



Series: my heroes s-supports [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Crack, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 09:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13455117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacMist/pseuds/LilacMist
Summary: don't read this it's like 3 sentences





	1. Don't Tackle the Black Knight

**Author's Note:**

> i thought of this interaction last night at 1am and i'm sorry

"Look, I like you too, but I'd snap your spine if I tried'n hug you," Effie tells the Black Knight with a shrug.

He laughs, a low rumble reverberating inside his helmet. "My armor has been blessed by the goddess. Only divine weapons can hope to harm it."

Effie beams, then tackles the Black Knight, squeezing him as tightly as she can. True to his word, his armor does not so much as bend. He does get the wind knocked out of him, though.


	2. Don't Go to Burger King with Effie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> y'all asked for this crack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys are taking my attention away from my schooling valter fic and he'd hate that I'm not focusing on him so thank you for making his life more miserable

Effie sits across from the Black Knight in a booth in the local Burger King (which the summoner demanded they build). She eats her whopper sandwich in one gulp.

"Your appetite is rather impressive," he tells her, taking off his helmet so he could eat his own meal. When he looks back at the table, his food is gone. The bag is gone, too. Effie continues munching away, and he doesn't need to see her to know that she ate his meal, bag and all.

"It is good we didn't go to a fancier place. You probably would have eaten the plate," he laughs.

"They're not tasty," she admits, swallowing the Black Knight's dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they do have real potential.....................i promise...............stop filling my head with crack  
> i'm honest to goodness sorry that i post such a wide variety of junk......sometimes i write serious stuff jusT CLICK BACK TO THE FIRST IN THIS SERIES

**Author's Note:**

> they are married in my heroes game um i don't have a big story to go along with them though


End file.
